


Scarlett Paint

by Violette_Pleasures



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, kinda silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violette_Pleasures/pseuds/Violette_Pleasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aidan calls Dean by another name after they had just slept together, Dean seeks to exact childish revenge</p><p> </p><p>Just a little Aidean gift for bluebutterflywrites on tumblr. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlett Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the less than great quality of this one ;_; I wrote it in one day with no beta. 
> 
> As I said in the summary. This is a gift for bluebutterflywrites on tumblr who posted a cute picture and asked for a story to go with it :3

"Its kind of nice now that filming has come to an end." Dean reclined back onto the hide-away bed in Aidan's trailer. He watched his costar meandering about, collecting his personal effects, photos of home, friends, family, gifts from fans, and packing them into a little box.

"Yeah, I guess it will be nice to be able to relax for a minute." Aidan smiled absent mindedly as he double checked if everything had been taken down. "I'm going to miss everyone...seeing each other everyday. If anything, I thought it would be annoying, but they're all like family now." He sighed and turned to look Dean in the eye, big brown eyes puddling.

Dean half smiled as he stood and stepped over to his friend, wiping away a silent tear. "And what of us?" He pulled Aidan into an affectionate embrace, petting his dark curls. "We haven't had a moment alone in a while." He rubbed his hips against his sometimes lover, teasing him. He felt, rather than saw, Aidan smiling against his neck.

"Yes, you're right. We haven't had any personal time in a while." Aidan pulled back grinning seductively, looking at his costar through his dark lashes. He ran long fingers up the front of Dean's thin hoodie and pulled at the zipper.

The blonde's smile grew. "Want to play?" He pulled the brunette back into him and kissed him hard. The kisses started off more gentle and grew more and more passionate as he worked his tongue into Aidan's mouth. 

They tore at each other's clothes, their need suddenly inflamed as the weeks of separation came to an end. Aidan ripped his friend's shirt off, sending buttons across the trailer floor. Dean yanked the the striped, long sleeved shirt from the lanky form before him, their lips barely separating as the shirt came over Aidan's head. 

They moved back until they fell onto the small bed, a tangle of limbs and fevered kissing. Their bare chests rubbed together, affirming that they were there, together. The heat pouring from Dean's body made Aidan flush as he grasped at him, devouring him hungrily. 

Dean moved down the actor's body beneath him, sucking on his neck, lapping at hardened nipples, licking his way down to lovely, angled hip bones. Aidan moaned audibly at every caress and touch. Dean slid off the bed, unbuttoning his lover's jeans, smirking mischieviously.

Aidan's wide brown eyes followed his every move. "Please, Dean." He begged as his lover slowly worked his jeans down over his hardened arousal.

"You've waited over a month for this, you can bare a few more moments." Dean smirked as he pressed kisses into the bulge in the brunette's briefs, the moans that followed fueled his teasing.

"Ah! Dean! Goddammit, if you don't stop teasing me I'M going to fuck YOU!" Aidan glared down at the blonde.

"Alright, alright," Dean chuckled and held his hands up in defeat. He rose to his feet and grabbed the ankles of his friend's pants and jerked them off in one, quick motion. 

Aidan laughed quietly and sat up to make quick work of his costar's jeans. He moaned a sound of approval as Dean's heavy length sprang from his jeans. "Mmm, that looks delicious." He licked his lips playfully before taking his engorged member into his mouth. He slowly pulled off the blonde's length, the tip almost falling from his lips, before pushing it back in to the back of his throat.

"Ah, shit, Aidan..." Dean placed a hand in the dark curls bobbing back and forth on his prick. His skill had definitely not weakened. Aidan's mouth was hot and syrupy, it slid effortlessly over him; the feeling of his throat swallowing him was almost more than he could take. Dean fisted a handful of dark hair and pulled his lover off his cock with a wet slurp. "Enough." He growled out.

Aidan panted as drool ran down his chin, his eyes half-lidded with lust as he looked up at the blonde restraining him from his desires. "What? Did my teeth catch you?" He looked only mildly concerned, his bodily desires having won over thought.

"No," Dean traced the brunette's lips with his thumb before shoving it into his mouth, stroking at Aidan's tongue. "I'd just rather not come in your mouth... beautiful as it is." He smirked.

"I see," Aidan payed coy with him. "And where would you like to come?" He sucked on Dean's thumb as he had sucked on his cock a moment ago.

Dean growled again and pushed Aidan back onto the bed, he knelt between his long legs and took his costar's length in his hand, pumping it. He flicked his tongue over the tip a few times, milking moans and pleading sighs from his lover. Dean hummed as he sucked Aidan's dick into his mouth, the vibrations running straight to his sack. He lapped at the too sweet precum that flowed ceaselessly from his prick. After a while, he removed his mouth and began licking lower and lower, over his sack, which made Aidan jump, and further back until his tongue was prodding at the tight muscle. 

"Oh God," Aidan sighed at the feeling of being impaled on his lover's tongue. He rocked his hips into each little thrust. "I'm ready...I need you..." He grit his teeth as he felt fingers sliding into his tight passage.

Dean slowly twisted and scissored his fingers, loosening his lover's entrance.  
He sucked in a breath through his teeth at how tight he was. "Now you're ready. Got any lube?"

"Yeah, in that drawer," Aidan panted out his response as he pointed to a drawer across from his bed. His head fell back on the bed with an impatient sigh.

Dean chuckled as he produced the lube and coated his length and fingers generously, before mounting his friend again. "Tell me how badly you want it." He breathed seductively as he slicked Aidan's entrance. He lifted his the brunette's legs up and placed them on his shoulders.

"Dean, you ass, just fuck me already." Aidan groaned. He reached up for the blonde's shoulders only to have wrists grabbed and arms pinned down to his sides, hands resting at his hips.

"Not until you answer me, Aidan." Dean thrust his hardened sex over his costar's equally throbbing member; the friction made Aidan buck his hips. The blonde smirked at the reaction and kept rubbing their pricks together. "Well?"

"Fuck! I want you! I need you, Dean!" The brunette keened. "There isn't a night I have gone to bed without thinking of you! Wanting you!" Aidan rocked his hips as best he could in his compromised position, all the while staring at his lover with defiant eyes.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." With that, Dean positioned himself at his lover's entrance and nudged his way slowly inside. Both men held their breath as Aidan was filled. "Damn, you're so tight. I'm not going to last long." His brows furrowed in concentration as he set a steady pace.

"Shit!" Aidan's breath caught in his throat. "Y-you're bigger than I remember." He finally managed to breathe out. He moaned at the feeling of being so full, being taken by someone he had grown to love so much. 

"I love you, Aidan." Dean murmured the words, his crystal blue eyes studying every feature of his lover's face. He reached between them and began stroking Aidan in time with his thrusts.

"I love you too! Ah!" His words were cut short as his senses became overwhelmed. Aidan mewled and panted at the blonde's skilled fingers.

"I'm going to come..." Dean grunted out. "Where do you want it?" He barely managed the coherent thought that this was their first time without protection. God, this felt so much better.

"Inside..." Aidan gasped. "I want it all inside." His body was trembling. "Come! Come inside me!" He coaxed his lover on.

"Oh--! FUCK!!" Dean moaned loudly as he reached his climax inside of the sable haired beauty writhing beneath him. His seed seeming to endlessly flow into the quivering heat.

"Sh-shit--AH!" His words were a tangled mess as Aidan reached his own peak, spilling himself all over his own stomach and chest. He couldn't recall a more intense or satisfying orgasm as he lay panting, covered in sweat.

Dean sighed as he pulled out of his lover, he felt empty at the loss of contact and pulled Aidan to his chest. His breathing was returning to normal, but his body was still warm and flushed a light pink. "How was that?"

"Amazing," Aidan replied sleepily. His big doe eyes drifting shut.

Dean chuckled to himself. "Why don't we sleep until later this afternoon? Then we can go grab a bite." He pulled the cover over them as they squeezed to fit on the tiny bed.

"That sounds great...good night, Fili." Aidan was already beginning to snore.

"Fili?! Aidan, you little beast." He nudged his lover roughly to no avail. He was gone.

~

Dean was the first to wake to his cell phone going off. He fumbled about for it before sliding his thumb across the lock pad. "Hello?"

"Hello, yourself! When are you two love birds gonna join us for dinner?" Graham's deep voice reverberated in his barely awake skull.

"I'm sorry, Graham. We, uh, lost track of time." Dean scratched his head and looked over his shoulder at a sleeping Aidan, who had rolled over onto his stomach, his glorious bottom raised in the air.

"Aye, it's easy to lose track of time when you're rutting like a couple of animals in heat." James' voice piped in. The sounds of laughter echoed through the phone.

Dean blushed furiously. "We'll be there in a minute! Text me the address!" He hung up quickly, exasperated. As he put his phone down on the make up counter, he noticed one of the make up artists had left behind a small palette of vibrantly colored grease paints. 'Probably one for bruises and cuts,' he thought to himself. As he eyed the red paint, a devilish idea took form in his mind. Aidan continued snoring peacefully as his friend uncovered his back and began scrawling a scarlet letter of his own. 

Dean stepped back to admire his handy work and laughed mischieviously. 'That'll teach you to call me Fili.' Just before he woke Aidan, he took a moment to gently stroke his round bottom and kiss and lick a little at his entrance.

Aidan moaned as he woke. "What are you doing back there, pervert?" He teased.

"Time to go, you wanton." Dean threw his friend's clothes at him. 

They both laughed as they dressed and smoothed their hair before running out the door.

~

The bar they had chose was fairly dark and homey. Everyone was laughing and enjoying their much needed break.

Dean and Aidan joined Richard and Graham at the bar when they arrived to order drinks. "Hey, sorry we're late." Aidan spoke first.

"It's fine, we knew you two were in need of...some comfort." Graham smiled, already rosy-cheeked from a few beers.

Both of the young actors blushed and turned to grab their drinks, a lager for Dean and a glass of vodka on ice for Aidan. 

As Aidan turned for his drink, Richard noticed a deep, red stain rubbing through his striped shirt. "What's this?" He lifted the edge of his shirt to see what looked like letters written in paint.

"What?"Aidan chirped. "What is it?"

"Oh, seriously, you two?" Richard shook his head, every but the concerned uncle his role had demanded. 

Dean smirked to himself as he sipped his beer, watching Graham take a turn to look at what was written on Aidan.

" 'Just fucked.' With a little heart, too!" He nearly doubled over in laughter. " 'Just fucked!' " he repeated and sauntered off to no doubtedly tell the others.

"Dean! Are you kidding?!" Aidan glared at the blonde who was also red in the face from holding back his laughter. "Richard! Is that really it?"

Richard only looked down without answer, not wanting to be a part of their lover's spat. Aidan knew then it was true.

"Dean!"

**Author's Note:**

> I also wasn't sure what fandom to put this in, so if you have a suggestion, please let me know!
> 
> My Hobbit art blog:  
> violette-pleasures.tumblr.com


End file.
